


Upholding the Family Honor

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Unexpected Connections [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Family, Gen, Gift Fic, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd be the Bloke Who Survived, then," Spike said, studying the young man he'd just been made responsible for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upholding the Family Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Post-HBP AU; for [kneazles](http://kneazles.livejournal.com).

"You'd be the Bloke Who Survived, then," Spike said, studying the muscular, slightly awkward-looking young man he'd just been made responsible for.

It had been a long time since he'd had much of anything to do with the Wizarding world. Oh, he'd seen signs of it often enough: dark-robed men casting jets of green light during the Second World War, the occasional glimpse of someone disappearing into a certain pub on Charing Cross Road, owls and fireworks in the daytime when Potter put paid to that Voldemort nutter the first time, and back issues of wizarding papers nicked from establishments like Rack's. He'd made no effort to get involved, however; after what had happened to his Mum, he'd wanted nothing more to do with any of his blood relations.

Not to mention what Angelus would have done, had he known that William Longbottom had been a wand-wizard before his death. Even newly turned and giddy with freedom from the social and cultural limitations that had shackled him in life, he'd known better than to brag of his magical abilities. All that would have bought him was a leash and a collar, if he were lucky: a place as a favoured minion like his man Dalton back in Sunnydale, perhaps, but a minion all the same, valued only for what he could do for his Master. He much preferred being a Master in his own right. Besides, wasn't anything magic could get for him that he couldn't earn with fists and fangs, and enjoy it a hell of a lot more in the doing.

That hadn't changed much in the years since he'd gone to Sunnydale, lost Drusilla, gained and lost Buffy, reclaimed his soul, burnt up in the Hellmouth, and finally joined up with Angel again in Los Angeles. If it hadn't been for Peaches' untimely death wish, he might even be there still-- but with Brood Boy and his pet Watcher both dead, and Buffy by all accounts living the high life with the Immortal, he'd been rootless for the first time in more than a hundred years. He didn't know quite what to do with himself when he wasn't _needed_, and Illyria hardly counted; she was rather like a pet dragon, dangerous as hell even when she was in a good mood. He'd brought her over to England to check up on some old haunts and maybe find a safe place to put her, and when the Headmistress' letter had arrived it had been a welcome distraction.

Pity about the owl, but Illyria had been hungry, and it had given Spike an excuse to venture into Diagon for the first time in a century. He'd bought a new post-owl, wandered the shadows of the Alley a bit, and finally picked up a new wand-- willow and unicorn hair, of all the unlikely combinations.

And now he was at Hogwarts, face to face with his nephew. Lad didn't look much like a Longbottom, though. Must take after his mother, or some other line brought in after William's half-brother's time.

The boy had grimaced a bit at Spike's comment and looked down, scuffing a shoe on the floor. "It's just Neville, actually," he replied. "Harry was the one who faced Voldemort. I only helped make sure he got there."

Right. Like the Scoobies, who for all their uselessness at times had more than once "only" helped the Slayer manage a victory she couldn't have won on her own. "Doesn't mean you aren't a hero in your own right, you know," Spike said, generously. "Now, come on; straighten up, let me have a look at you. What's your specialty, then? I took NEWTs in History, Ancient Runes, and Herbology, though fat lot of good they did me. Should have paid more attention in Defense."

McGonagall, who had been observing their conversation with a pinched, concerned expression, relaxed behind her desk as the conversation turned to more innocuous topics. Spike vowed to curse her robes a size smaller the very first moment he could chance it without being caught; might do her good to feel as uncomfortable as her visitors for a change.

Neville seemed to brighten up a bit as he answered. "I'm taking three, as well. Defense and Charms, of course, but Herbology's my best subject," he said. "I earned an Outstanding on my OWL. The Minister offered to let me go into the Aurors with Ron after the war, but Professor Sprout said she'd take me on as an apprentice if I earned an Outstanding on my NEWT, too; that's why I've come back."

"Good plan, that," Spike nodded, approvingly. "Always a good idea to finish your education, and besides, I'd wager you've had enough of battles to last you three lifetimes."

He'd given Dawn the exact same advice, and she couldn't be much older than the boy in front of him. And wasn't that a scary thought; a Longbottom and Summers in the same generation. Good thing the monks hadn't written a letter from Salem into her memories along with everything else; she'd been enough of a handful as it was.

"Got a bird, then?" he prompted further.

Neville nodded and squared his shoulders. "Her name's Luna Lovegood," he said defiantly, as though expecting Spike to object. "She fought with us, the DA. She's taking her NEWTs this year too, and then she's going to work for her father."

"Lovegood?" Spike blinked, startled. "Blonde bint, bulgy blue eyes, talks a lot of nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense!" Neville objected immediately, scowling at him. "She just sees things differently from most people, is all."

Spike laughed at that. "I wasn't complaining, Nev; my Dru was a bit of a seer herself, and hardly made a lick of sense in all the hundred years I knew her. No; it's just I met your Luna, at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday afternoon. She showed me an article she'd been writing about the Scourge of Europe and asked my opinion on it. Bloody fantastic piece of writing." It was a shame Angelus wasn't around to read it, in fact; would drive him round the bend to see some of the things she'd said about him. He'd saved a copy to show Illyria later.

"She's the smartest witch I know," Neville allowed, relaxing a bit, "except maybe Hermione."

Bit of a Hufflepuff in Gryffindor clothing, it seemed; loyal to his friends and fierce in their defense. Spike approved.

"Well, then. I think that's covered the basics. How about you show me around the castle? I'll tell you what's changed since I studied here, you can show me this Room of Requirement the papers have been on about, and then we can join your friends for supper. Should be enough time for us to decide whether or not we're willing to put up with one another."

Neville glanced over at the Headmistress; she gave him a brief nod, and he turned back to Spike with a cautiously hopeful expression. "All right," he said. "And maybe a tour of the greenhouses?"

Yes, the boy definitely had promise. And it was only a year, after all.

Spike gestured toward the office door with a satisfied smirk. "Lead on."


End file.
